Odiarte es amarte
by xX Yuki Uchiha Xx
Summary: Aparentando... Entren y lean, no se arrepentirán.


Caminaba por la aldea cada día buscándolo, se había vuelto una extraña rutina, siempre y cuando no estuviese de misión, cosa que no era muy frecuente, además desde que regresó después de aquella horrible guerra, no la ha pasado nada bien, aún la gente no confía en él, y Naruto junto a Kakashi son su único apoyo, claro que los demás también intentamos ayudarlo en lo que podamos, pero seamos realistas, intentó asesinar a muchos, y a pesar de que la muerte de Danzo nos ha hecho felices a muchos aunque no queramos admitirlo, el resto lo desprecia, sin importar la gran ayuda que nos dio para poder derrotar a Madara y a Obito.

Le habían dejado sin misiones, él había dejado su orgullo a un lado, todo por la aldea que su hermano Itachi eligió proteger, por lo que no le importó pasar por humillaciones y burlas, en cierta forma se lo merecía, pero yo, yo sólo lo veía de lejos, quería ayudarlo, las tareas que debía cumplir eran muy cansadas, su rubio amigo pasaba sus días libres ofreciéndole su ayuda, y muy raras veces Kiba, Rock Lee, Shikamaru, Chouji, Sai, y hasta Shino se aparecían por allí para alivianarle el duro trabajo; Kakashi-sensei lo supervisaba, no tenía permitido ayudarle, sólo hablarle, que es lo que hacía para animarlo y mantenerlo informado de todo lo que sucedía mientras ayudaba con lo que faltaba de la reconstrucción de Konoha.

—Oi Kakashi —lo llamaba él calmadamente.

—¿Sí Sasuke? —siempre tan cortés, no hay duda de por qué Hanare-san está loca y por él.

—El dobe… él está saliendo con Hinata ¿Verdad? —el sensei se sorprendió por esta pregunta, se le notaba desde el árbol donde yo me escondía, y es que ellos no solían hablar de estas cosas, sobretodo Naruto y Kakashi-sensei, quienes no querían que Sasuke se sintiera mal por no tener tiempo para una novia o algo así.

—Supongo que no es posible escondértelo más, así que lo diré de esta forma: Él no quiso que te pusieras mal por esto, y como puedes ver, cumple contigo, y no descuida a Hinata —le contestó sabiamente.

—Hmp, me alegro por el dobe, pero no se lo digas, sino hará un alboroto —dicho esto continuó con su arduo trabajo, dejando a su sensei con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

En verdad Sasuke tenía su corazoncito, aunque sólo lo muestra a sus más allegados, y aún entre ellos, a sus escogidos, ya que con Kakashi es totalmente sincero, pero con Naruto suele predominar su orgullo, el cual no le deja admitir ciertas cosas, de todas maneras, ha demostrado ser un buen hombre, yo lo amo.

Como sea, hoy es un día más, y tengo misión, debo presentarme donde la Hokage, voy corriendo a toda velocidad por los techos, y en eso alguien corre a mi lado, sé exactamente de quién se trata, es él, pero me sorprende que no esté en el lugar de siempre, y a mi otro lado llega Kakashi-sensei, quien voltea a mirarme y me sonríe.

—Al parecer tenemos una misión juntos —yo solamente asentí, seguía muda, miré nuevamente hacia adelante, y continué con mi camino.

Llegamos a la oficina de la Hokage, Sakura también estaba allí, los cuatro habíamos sido convocados para la misión, Sasuke miraba hacia Tsunade-sama, y Sakura lo miraba con odio, ella no le había perdonado el que él haya intentado asesinarla unas cuantas veces, aunque él le había pedido perdón tantas veces que ya aburría verlos en la misma situación, incluso se dejó golpear por ella, pero ella no parecía estar satisfecha con nada, y sinceramente empezaba a caer mal.

—Tsunade-sama, yo no puedo ir, debo declinar —decía Sakura arrogantemente, y Sasuke sólo suspiraba de cansancio hacia la terrible actitud de ella.

—¡Sakura, déjate de…! —gritaba la Hokage, pero Sasuke se metió y la interrumpió.

—Hokage-sama, si me permite y Sakura es muy importante para la misión, entonces déjeme a mi continuar con mi trabajo, prefiero estar allí que es más tranquilo —la Hokage lo miró enarcando una ceja de molestia.

—Siento no satisfacer a ninguno, Kakashi estará cuidando de que no se maten entre sí, y tú —dirigiéndose a mí—, les darás los detalles de la misión a cada uno, serás la líder de esta misión.

—H-hai Tsunade-sama —le contesté nerviosa, y saliendo de la oficina, Shizune-san me entregó los detalles en un pergamino, los empecé a leer por el camino hacia la salida de la aldea, la Hokage estaba loca, esa no era una misión real, sólo me estaba utilizando.

Todos salimos de la aldea en dirección hacia el país del Campo de Arroz, al menos eso les informé, y les dije que ya en la frontera les diría el resto, ya que si lo hacía allí, ellos no seguirían, se volverían inmediatamente, y Kakashi-sensei no hizo preguntas de más, simplemente permaneció detrás de nosotras junto a Sasuke; cuando llegamos luego de casi un día de camino, ya era de noche, así que acampamos para poder descansar, pero Sasuke y Sakura me acorralaron pidiendo información sobre aquella misión que se suponía estarían completando al día siguiente.

—Etto… —yo miraba a Kakashi-sensei para que me ayudara a controlarlos, pero él también parecía interesado, por lo que no hizo nada y me di valor para poder decirles—. Hay rumores en la Aldea del Sonido, que están secuestrando mujeres embarazadas para quitarles a su bebé y así experimentar con ellos, esa era una de las cosas que hacía Orochimaru.

—Eso lo sé, conozco algunos de sus escondites, podemos ir y destruirlos —decía Sasuke muy confiadamente, y Sakura callaba.

—Es que eso no es todo, Tsunade-sama desea que lo hagamos de cierta forma —dije con mucho cuidado para que no se alteraran.

—¿De cierta forma? —preguntó un confuso Kakashi.

—Es que… —fui interrumpida por ella.

—¡Di todo de una buena vez o…! —me amenazaba levantando el puño, pero Sasuke la detuvo sosteniendo su mano; ella se soltó con brusquedad.

—E-está bien, lo que pasa es que… sus órdenes son que ustedes dos —contesté señalándoles—, pretendan ser una pareja de esposos, y Kakashi-sensei será su guardaespaldas, además de que yo seré la hermana de Sasuke.

Ambos me miraron con enojo, y luego se miraron instintivamente, Kakashi-sensei sonreía, y al momento suspiraba, esos dos me querían matar con la mirada, y ya que yo era la líder de la misión, suponía que querrían que cambie algunos aspectos de esta, como lo de ser esposos, pero era ir en contra de la Hokage, y eso no era algo que quisiera hacer, de hecho hacer de carnada casi siempre tenía éxito, por lo que lo dejé así.

—Yo ni loca fingiré algo con él —esa frentezota, ¿Por qué no podía colaborar al menos un poquito?.

—Sakura, si no puedes hacer esto, sólo vete, creo que una hermana no es necesaria, así que ella puede hacer tu papel —respondió Sasuke, y sentí mis mejillas enrojecer, pero miré hacia otro lado, no quería que se dieran cuenta que ellos, o mejor dicho él, me afectaba de alguna manera.

—N-no es que no pueda —decía Sakura, y pude notar un leve sonrojo, cosa que me sorprendió además de su pequeño nerviosismo—, te lo demostraré Uchiha, yo no me dejo intimidar por nadie.

—Ya lo veremos —fue todo lo que contestó con los ojos cerrados y las manos en los bolsillos, dirigiéndose hacia su bolsa de dormir para al fin descansar.

Todos nos fuimos a descansar, aunque Kakashi vigilaba desde su lugar, a aquellos tórtolos que estaban tan lejos uno del otro, pero de quienes ahora era el guardaespaldas; Tuve un extraño sueño del cual desperté, Kiba y Hanabi juntos, en verdad raro, serían las dos o tres de la madrugada, me dio sed, por lo que me fijé que los demás estuviesen en sus lugares, todo estaba tranquilo, necesitaba aire, la intranquila era yo al estar durmiendo cerca de Sasuke, así que me levanté y me dirigí hacia el río, la luna estaba resplandeciente y hermosa, había muchas estrellas, todo en calma, hasta que escuché unos murmullos; me acerqué hasta que pude oír claramente.

—Sasuke-kun, no me agrada esto, estar fingiendo que te odio, cuando en realidad te amo —me quedé helada, ¿Estaba escuchado bien?, no había dudas de que era la voz de Sakura, pero hace un momento los vi durmiendo… claro, que idiota, clones.

—Lo sé, y realmente lo siento, pero por ahora esto es lo mejor Sakura Uchiha —Sasuke estaba allí, esa era su voz, aunque sonaba muy amable, y contento a la vez.

—Me gusta que me llames así —ella también sonaba contenta ahora, como la Sakura que conocía, la que suspiraba por él de niña.

—Es lógico si ahora eres mi esposa —me acerqué aún más, intentando verlos ¿Acaso dijo su esposa?—, ya pronto se lo diremos a todos, por ahora sigue fingiendo por favor.

Él empezó a besarla, ella lo abrazaba, y yo estaba de más, así que regresé al campamento, Kakashi estaba despierto, habrá visto mi rostro, supongo que uno triste y lleno de decepción, su sonrisa no fue tan alegre esta vez, pero sí gentil, reconfortante.

—Ino, ellos no desean ocasionar daño a nadie, y creo que Sakura no te lo ha dicho por esa misma razón, por otro lado Sasuke no lo dice por Naruto, él sabe que aún siente algo por ella, pero no pueden evitar estar juntos —Kakashi-sensei acarició mi cabeza, se quedó a mi lado hasta que me dormí.

Al día siguiente pretendí no saber nada, así como ellos aparentaban no ser nada.

**N/A: Este shot lo escribí hace un tiempo atrás, pero no lo había publicado por aquí, espero y les guste… \(^.^)/**


End file.
